


Sympathy Belly

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating, Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Loki, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p><p>Thor gets Loki pregnant and Loki is very upset because he's putting on weight so Thor gains weight as well to make him feel better. After Loki gives birth to a little boy he loses the weight very quickly but Thor just piles it on because of Earth's fatty foods. When Thor realises how big (and I mean huge) he is Loki makes him feel better.  I would love to read a story where Thor is so large his hammer can't lift him, trying to go to a battle (compete with tiny red cape and clothes that can't contain him) with Loki just watching amused..... When he finally gives up Loki forces him to eat (maybe with funnel).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeorgieGirl999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieGirl999/gifts).



> I don't normally do Thorki slash, but I can't resist a fat, pregnant, pouty Loki. Hope you like it! :)

Loki tugged and tugged but no matter how hard he tried, at four months pregnant, his tunic would no longer cover his stomach. He arranged his perfect features into a pout and padded to the living room, belly swollen with their child poking out from under his tunic mockingly. "This is all your fault," he informed his Asgardian husband.

Thor couldn't help the smirk that played at his lips. "Oh?" he said casually.

"Yes. I'm fat, Thor," he nodded solemnly as if the blonde would object. "I'm fat, and it's all your fault,"

This time, Thor outright chuckled. "Come, Loki, I don't force you to eat a gallon of ice cream in one sitting. If you are fat, it is because of your own gluttony,"

Loki gasped in shock. "How dare you?! This child I'm breaking my back carrying is yours just as much as mine, and he's got a ravenous appetite! He's making me fat," he said softly, pout deepening.

Thor put his hands on Loki's gravid belly, rubbing gently. "I thought I was making you fat," he teased.

Loki shrieked in frustration and spun on his heel, still incredibly graceful for having such a large tummy, and stalked off to the kitchen to get some ice cream. Thor followed and found him seated at the table, carton perched on his stomach, shoveling spoonfuls of Late Night Snack into his maw. "See what you did?" he accused. "You upset me, and now I'm hungry,"

"Loki," Thor said sympathetically. "I'm sorry you don't feel well. How can I help?"

"You'll never understand what it's like to be fat," he said in a small voice stroking his burgeoning double chin, suddenly self-conscious.

Thor sighed. "Use your magic to conjure a feast for me,"

"Why?" Loki asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I want to get fat, as well. For you. To make you feel better,"

Loki's face brightened. "Well, the Midgardians say that misery loves company and we are on Midgard. I suppose," he shrugged, flicking his wrist. Thor's eyes grew wide at the amount of food before him, but tucked in with gusto.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite speculation to the contrary, Thor's appetite wasn't endless. The Asgardian sat back after hours of eating, belly rounding out in front of him, and released a mighty belch, sighing in relief as he did so. "An excellent start," he said, yawning.

Loki smirked, hands resting on his belly. "You look a bit pregnant, Thor," he remarked.

Thor looked down startled to see, in place of his chiseled abs, a bloated gut. "Loki!" he roared.

"It wasn't I who made you fat. Perhaps it's your own gluttony," he joked.

Thor rolled his eyes and struggled to his feet. "Ooof," he grunted.

"Come," Loki said gently, guiding him to the bedroom. "A belly rub always helps me feel better after I've overeaten. Though, after what you've consumed, overeating seems like a gross underexaggeration," he chided.

"Do not tease me, Loki. Please. Rub my belly,"

Loki smiled affectionately and cast a mild healing spell in addition to the belly rub. His husband had really only promised to gain weight, after all, not suffer after gorging himself. Though a little pain wouldn't do any permanent damage...

***

Thor continued his binges daily, his gut swelling and swelling until he, too, looked pregnant constantly, not just after a stuffing. He was growing his own double chin and was becoming increasingly uncomfortable at his increased heft. He'd promised Loki, though. "So you've got three more months, yes?" he asked one day as Loki lay curled on the sofa, eating ice cream and reading aloud to their son.

"Mmm," Loki nodded in confirmation, not looking up from the book.

"Are you...I mean, are you terribly uncomfortable?" he asked.

Loki snapped his book shut with a sigh. "Why the sudden concern, Thor?"

"I'm feeling very uncomfortable, and it just got me thinking," he said, smiling sincerely.

"Yes," Loki admitted quietly. He hated showing signs of weakness. "My back aches terribly,"

"Come," Thor said, patting his lap.

Loki snuggled in, relishing his husband's new soft, warm belly as Thor began gently kneading his shoulders. "Lower," Loki demanded. "No, left. _Your_ left! A little to the right now. Lower. Lower...aaaah, that's it," he said, sighing contentedly as Thor worked the aching muscles of his lower back.

"Perhaps a bath would be beneficial," he suggested

Loki nodded and allowed Thor to lead him to the bathroom. The Asgardian helped him out of his clothes then settled him into the tub lovingly, tending to the heavily pregnant Jotun until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Thank you," Loki murmured sleepily as Thor tucked him in to bed.

"You're welcome. Sleep. I'll be in in a while. I'm going to get a snack,"

Loki smirked as he heard his husband's heavy footfalls lumbering to the kitchen. "Oh, Thor. You're fatter than Volstagg," he chuckled to himself, cradling his belly as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki was a week and a half overdue, shifting uncomfortably on the couch as he and Thor watched a marathon of The Big Bang Theory. If the Jotun had grown huge after months of mindless snacking, his husband was even bigger.

Thor's gut hung heavy in his lap, forcing his meaty thighs apart to rest on the couch in front of him. He'd grown a beard in a vain attempt to camouflage his double chin. He waddled instead of walked. And he was always hungry. He was currently working on demolishing his fourth footlong hotdog with no signs of slowing down when Loki felt a twinge in his lower back. He gasped and a hand flew to his belly. "Thor! I think it's starting," he said, relief and anxiety in his voice present in equal measure.

***

After nearly 24 hours of labor, Loki gave birth to their son. "What should we name him?"

"Thor, of course!" the Asgardian replied through a mouthful of pizza.

Loki, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and cooing at the baby, made a face. "No. How about Phillip. We can call him Phil,"

Thor gazed at his husband questioningly. "I do not understand. Why Phil?"

Loki shrugged. "I feel badly about killing him. It'd be a nice tribute, right?" he asked shyly.

Thor smiled. "Indeed. Phillip, it is,"

***

Loki lost the baby weight as quickly as he'd put it on, returning to his slim figure within a few months. Thor's weight, on the other hand, continued to balloon.

"Gods, Thor, I'm not pregnant anymore. There's no need for you to continue stuffing your face," Loki scolded as Thor was enjoying a fat, juicy burger with the works.

"I know," the Asgardian replied, grabbing a handful of fries with a chubby hand. "But this Midgardian food. I like it!"

Loki poked his belly as Thor burped. "I'd noticed,"

Thor blushed furiously. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "Do you no longer find me attractive?"

Loki kissed his husband deeply, kneading his belly fat lovingly. "I'll always find you attractive and as soon as you finish that greasy fast food, I'll prove it to you," he purred, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Hey, Blondie, we need you," Stark said.

"This isn't 'Blondie,'" Loki huffed. "But I shall tell him he's needed at Stark Tower,"

"Tell him to hurry, will ya?" he snapped, irritated, before hanging up on the Jotun.

Loki sighed and went to the kitchen to get his husband. "Your presence is requested at Stark Tower," he said, eyes roving over Thor's ponderous belly. "Be careful. You've been a bit sluggish lately," he worried, giving him a quick kiss before going to check on a crying Phil.

Thor finished his chicken quickly, burping as he stood, and went to change from his ever-present uniform of Midgardian sweats. "What...it cannot be!" he exclaimed, discovering his gut couldn't be contained by his armor. "Loki!" he bellowed. "I need you!"

"Gods, Thor, would you keep it down?! The baby is sleeping! What is-" his question was interrupted by the sight of Thor, muffin top spilling out of his pants, huge, rounded gut sticking out in front of him, causing his back to bow. His pants were barely able to contain his fat legs, threatening to split the fabric at the seams.

"Please," he said, embarrassed. "Make my armor fit. Please?"

Loki kissed him gently and waved his hand. The armor expanded, fitting Thor properly again, and he summoned Mjolnir. "Be careful," he said again. "We love you,"

"I'll return as soon as I am able," he replied, poised to take flight. He twirled his mighty hammer, but nothing happened. "What the-?" he muttered, twirling longer and harder. Still, he didn't budge.

Loki, always the more intelligent of the couple, collapsed into a fit of giggles. "You're-you're too heavy!" he gasped, body shaking with laughter, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You're too fat to fly!"

Thor rubbed his belly thoughtfully and smirked. "This is all your fault," he accused, eyes twinkling with amusement.

Loki laughed even harder. "I'll call Stark and tell him you're not coming,"

"Make up something dignified!" he called after him, removing his armor.

When Loki returned a short time later, Thor was again in his sweats, heavy body laying on the sofa. "Comfy?" the Jotun asked.

"Very,"

The trickster grinned. "Good,"

Thor raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

Loki conjured a funnel and a gallon of melted Late Night Snack. "Funnel feeding," he said calmly. "You up for this?"

Thor opened his mouth and allowed his husband to fill him up completely, rubbing his belly and moaning as he was fed. He sat up as much as he could and burped weakly. "Oh, Loki. My stomach. It's so full,"

Loki rubbed Thor's hot belly, skin stretched taut, as the Asgardian reclined in his lap, burping lazily. "That's my good boy," Loki cooed as Thor's eyes closed. "Thank you for doing this for me,"

"Mmm," Thor nodded sleepily. "I love you. I'd do anything for you. Thank you for having my baby,"

"You're welcome. Maybe when you lose the weight, we can get pregnant again...start over. I'll help you if you want. But the right way. No magic," he suggested.

"I'd like that. Very much," Thor agreed, then began snoring softly.


End file.
